


То, что найдется в пепле

by The_Magnificent_7



Series: Тексты G–PG [25]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, Gen, Ghosts, Implied Slash, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Philosophy, Post-Canon, WTF Combat 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magnificent_7/pseuds/The_Magnificent_7
Summary: Сэм Чизэм, Васкес и Красный Урожай уезжают из Роуз Крик, но история еще не закончена.





	

Если кто-то разговаривает с вами по ночам, чаще всего это означает, что вы не одиноки.

Фактически не был одинок и Сэм Чизэм.

После бойни в Роуз Крик он, Васкес и Красный Урожай отправились дальше на юг, в Вайт Пик, где предполагали расстаться. Но всё получилось иначе.

До Вайт Пик было пути немногим меньше недели; первую ночь они провели в лесочке, таком же реденьком, как растительность на макушке у брадобрея из Роуз Крик, все трое спали как убитые и разговоров не вели. Вторую ночь они остановились на берегу реки, под ивами, расположившись каждый в песчаной прогалине меж узловатых корней. Спать под лёгкий шум бегущей по камням воды было приятно, свежий воздух и запах мокрой земли остужали саднящее от дорожной пыли горло, головная боль отступала, сон был крепок и сладок. Сожаления, страхи, горе путники оставляли так далеко от места ночёвки, как могли. И третью ночь выпало провести удачно — старый амбар, брошенный отправившимися за лучшей долей поселенцами, принял их под своей крышей. Мыши, обыкновенные и летучие, едва ли могли нарушить сон трёх уставших человек, особенно если каждый из них провёл в седле десять часов кряду. Васкес разогнал храпом всю живность, Красный Урожай спал тихо, но ворочался с боку на бок, а Чизэм заснул так крепко, что сам удивился, когда понял, что ни разу не открыл глаз до самого утра.

В четвёртую ночь они заговорили, и больше Сэм Чизэм не спал.

И, к сожалению, более одиноким, чем в четвёртую ночь после бойни в Роуз Крик, Чизэм себя давно не ощущал.

 

**1\. Первый.**

— Большая честь — остаться на той земле, которую защищал, быть с теми, кого защищал. Благая весть, дружище, благая весть!

Распевный и высокий голос, знакомый и пугающий, разнёсся звонким эхом над спящими.

Чизэм вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Громко трещали цикады, жаркая ночь, липкая и безветренная, похоже, перевалила за половину, часа через три должно рассвести. Пока вокруг царила темень, костёр догорел, но от углей ещё шло тепло. Чизэм сел, напряжённо пялясь в едва подсвеченную луной темноту, ожидая, пока глаза не начнут различать детали.

Знакомый голос всё ещё звучал в ушах.

Справа громко всхрапнул Васкес. Чизэм вытер потную шею платком и подумал, что во сне этот звук изменился до неузнаваемости: уставший разум перекроил его на своё усмотрение и начал проповедь, услышав которую, Чизэм проснулся.

— И сия благая весть заключается в том, что нет никакой печали, нет горя, нет страдания. Есть только счастие, и оно безмерно!

Сэм вскочил на ноги и выхватил револьвер.

Индеец и Васкес тоже проснулись и, схватив оружие, озирались по сторонам.

— Откуда звук? — едва слышно прошептал Чизэм, напряжённо вслушиваясь в ночь.

— От тебя, — ответил Васкес. — Что ты слышал?

— Громкую речь.

— Нет, — индеец сделал несколько шагов вперёд и замер, — никаких слов, ты зашумел.

— Вы не слышали?

Вместо ответа индеец почти бесшумно ушёл. Он вернулся через четверть часа и молча лёг на своё место, давая понять, что рядом нет никого и беспокоиться не о чем.

Но разговор был не окончен.

Когда спутники Сэма вновь уснули, он услышал голос, который не спутал бы ни с одним другим на всём белом свете. И на том свете тоже.

— Знаешь, старик, а я даже рад, — произнёс голос и добавил: — Билли тоже доволен.

Чизэм, смотревший перед собой в звёздное небо, зажмурился и закрыл лицо ладонью.

— Если бы я сказал, что ты мудак, это была бы ошибка.

Чизэм сидел у костра. Как и в прошлую ночь, он не мог сомкнуть глаз. Пламя выплясывало перед ним, показывая Сэму свой алый язык, блики отражались в слезящихся глазах. Внутри у Чизэма, казалось, всё замирало от этого разговора. Как бы он хотел ничего не слышать и заснуть.

— Ты оглох, что ли?

Чизэм печально помотал головой.

— Так я тебе говорю, что мудак — это мало для тебя, сука ты, Чизэм. Хорошо бы запихнуть тебе дуло в глотку! — голос Фарадея был весёлым, а слова лились ласково и нежно.

Отвечать Чизэм не мог себе позволить, так бы он признался, что всё услышанное принимает всерьёз, что его погибшие товарищи живее его самого. Да и, по правде, что ответить?

— Я бы жил и жил, — вздохнул Фарадей, — пережил бы тебя, сукин сын. Ты старый, а я — молодой.

С этим упрёком он, пожалуй, переборщил. Стараясь ударить побольнее, не заметил, как перегнул палку. Теперь это выглядело просто издевательством, а не натуральным горем.

Чизэм глубоко вздохнул, хлопнул себя по коленям, подытожив монолог Фарадея, встал и отправился прочь от костра.

— Стой! Я только начал! Я бы любил! Видел бы рассветы! Он меня слышит, Гуди, как думаешь? Может, про нерождённого сына сказать?

— Хватит…

Чизэм старался не слушать и уходил всё дальше от пятна света. Вдали от костра лицо перестало жечь, треск поленьев стих, набирали голос сверчки и шелест ветвей. Чизэм остановился и присел у одного из деревьев. Их стоянка, спящие Васкес и Красный Урожай остались далеко. Его собеседники, как он надеялся, тоже. Возможно, он заснёт.

Чизэм поправил кобуру, надвинул шляпу на лицо и закрыл глаза.

Он провалился в сон тут же — падая вперёд спиной, смотрел в воронку перед собой: ночное небо закручивалось, как вода, сейчас он коснётся дна и будет спать до самого утра. Спать.

— Я рассказывал, что у меня была семья и дети?

Чизэм поднял шляпу и посмотрел на крупный камень, откуда шёл звук.

— Очень хорошая женщина, но даже Библию не читала всю.

На фоне подсвеченного луной неба вырисовывалась фигура сидящего на камне Хорна. Он был почти живым — ветер трепал перо на шляпе, Чизэму даже казалось, что он чувствует душный запах старой куртки Джека.

Чизэм сдался.

— Ты не рассказывал подробно, — вздохнул он.

Ответив, Сэм будто начертил крест на карте там, где стоял.

Хорн повернулся и посмотрел на него, лица в темноте Чизэм не увидел, но почувствовал, как пустые глаза Джека цепко вглядываются, разбирая каждую деталь даже впотьмах.

— Я знал, что смерть не страшна, и слышал, как стучат за небесными вратами, зовут меня посмотреть на них, услышать их. И ощутив эту благость, Сэм, я лишь жалею, что моя семья, когда придёт время им преставиться, может и не узреть горний мир. Ведь жена не читала даже всю Библию.

— Ты уже говорил, — заметил Чизэм.

— И не раз, — голос Робишо застал врасплох и звучал над самым ухом. — Ты не представляешь, сколько уже я это слушаю.

— Долго?

— Четыре дня, если быть точным.

Чизэм обернулся через плечо, туда, откуда говорил Робишо. В глухой ночной тени под деревьями поблёскивали булавки на лацканах сюртука. Больше было ни черта не разглядеть.

— И сколько ещё?

— Без понятия, — Чизэм представил, что Робишо пожимает плечами и улыбается. — Но не подумай, я не жалуюсь, мы всем довольны.

— Кроме Фарадея, пожалуй.

— Это минус нашего положения, ты прав.

— Су-у-у-ука, — завыл в самое ухо Фарадей.

Чизэм поднял взгляд и увидел лицо убитого Фарадея так близко, что мог бы потрогать его, не протягивая руки. Но ни за что трогать бы не стал. Он мало чего боялся в жизни, да и это чувство страхом назвать не смог бы. «Отчаянье» подходило лучше.

Вернувшись к костру, Чизэм расстегнул патронташ и бросил его на землю вместе с кобурой и пистолетами.

Сонный индеец поднял голову и посмотрел на Чизэма с немым вопросом.

— Ты не хочешь рассказать мне, что у тебя во фляжке?

Красный Урожай помотал головой.

— У меня галлюцинации, — Чизэм смотрел так, что было ясно — шутить тут не время.

Лежавший рядом с индейцем Васкес, наконец, проснулся.

— Что видишь? Голых девок? — спросил он, зевнул и требовательно протянул руку. — Мне тоже дай попить!

— Фарадея, — ответил Чизэм.

Васкес ничего не сказал, но руку убрал.

— Целого, не кусками, — после паузы добавил Сэм. — Робишо и Хорна. Что в твоём пойле?

— Ты пил из своей фляжки, из реки и в доме огненной воды, — нарочно на языке команчей ответил Красный Урожай, давая понять, что не будет говорить на одном языке с тем, кто подозревает его в подобных фокусах.

— Вы общаетесь с духами умерших при помощи разных средств, — чуть приподняв руки вверх, Чизэм сделал шаг к индейцу, и тот сразу вскочил на ноги. — Я хочу узнать, что могло спровоцировать мои галлюцинации. Что в твоей фляжке, друг?

— Принесу тебе специальные грибы, сразу узнаешь, как это на самом деле, — Красный Урожай даже перестал злиться. Он достал из-под седла, на котором спал, флягу, откупорил её, понюхал и всю вылил на землю.

— Куда?! — Васкес в отчаянии проводил взглядом завернувшиеся в песок последние капли виски, затем посмотрел на Чизэма. — Что с тобой, локо? Ты и в самом деле такой?

— Выходит, да, — Чизэм уселся у костра, снял шляпу и снова стал смотреть на огонь.

— Духи приходят, и что дальше?

— Говорят со мной.

— И как на том свете, спрашивал? Видели они мадонну?

Чизэм посмотрел на Васкеса и улыбнулся.

— Сомневаешься?

— Надо проверить! Если не видели, то, вероятно, это и не духи, а дьявол, — Васкес кивнул сам себе, как будто подтверждая свои слова, и снова улёгся на своё пончо.

— Обязательно спрошу, если ты настаиваешь, но я хотел бы спать и больше ничего не видеть. Я схожу с ума, вот что.

Чизэм перекрестился и сжал пальцами своё горло — старый шрам засаднил по новой. Сколько можно видеть смертей, сколько самому можно быть при смерти? Не удивительно, что он спятил. А то, что он спятил — несомненно.

На следующий вечер они въехали в Вайт Пик. Небо уже покраснело на западе, словно смущаясь того, как изжарило путников днём. Духота постепенно уступала место вечерней свежести; пот, выступивший на лбу Чизэма, теперь высыхал под прохладными поглаживаниями лёгкого ветерка. Они ехали по центральной улице, где почти никого не встретили: двух человек в начале да одну женщину у салуна. Путники спешились и привязали лошадей, Васкес заглянул в узкий проход, чернеющий между салуном и соседней постройкой, и прошёл глубже, чтобы облегчиться.

Двое суток и ещё один полный день Чизэм не спал, и теперь, когда он встал на землю после переезда длиной в несколько часов, всё его тело ощущало призрачную качку. Но хорошо было, что мёртвые друзья не преследовали его днём.

За спиной Чизэма, в той щели, где скрылся Васкес, послышалась возня, Сэм обернулся и приблизился, Красный Урожай оставил упряжь своей лошади и тоже подошёл ближе. В узком проходе Васкес, уже успевший застегнуть штаны, стоял, прижатый к стене; парень, державший нож у его горла, заметно нервничал, обнаружив, что у человека, которого он решил ограбить, есть ещё пара друзей. Похоже, Васкес забавлялся, посмеиваясь над грабителем и самим собой, попавшим в дурацкую ситуацию. Чизэм понимал, Васкес мог бы в два счета свернуть парнишке шею, но видел, что его друг настроен миролюбиво.

— Пусть они отойдут! — потребовал парень.

— Эй, вы слышали? — Васкес сверкнул улыбкой из темноты. — Вам же не хочется, чтобы меня порезали?

— Послушай, убери нож, отпусти его, и мы разойдёмся, — медленно приближаясь, тихо попросил Чизэм. Он мог бы сейчас одним ударом выбить оружие или сам выстрелить, но даже не собирался. Пусть убирается, что за глупость.

— Не подходи! — проорал грабитель.

— Мы не причиним тебе…

В этот момент в челюсти Чизэма неприятно щёлкнуло, он ничего не почувствовал, но рухнул на землю, как мешок с углём.

Очнулся он быстро. Увидев над собой не на шутку встревоженного Васкеса, Чизэм потрогал разбитую губу и спросил:

— Что ты с ним сделал?

— Надавал по шее, отнял нож, выкинул в канаву.

— Нож?

— Этого сосунка. Но ты? С тобой-то что? Он замахивался так долго, что я думал, нарочно ждёшь. Но ты пропустил удар, локо!

Чизэм поднялся и прислонился к стене салуна.

— Мне надо выспаться.

— Выкури зелёный дым, — посоветовал Красный Урожай, — проясняет голову.

— Нет, лучше без него. Пойдём, выпьем.

Они вошли в салун, без всякого удивления оглядели недружелюбно заткнувшееся местное общество, расположились за самым дальним столом и заказали еду и выпивку. Вскоре привычная жизнь в салуне возобновилась — люди быстро устают, если их любопытство или недовольство ничем не подпитывается. Скука и стремление её развеять властвовали над такими местами, как салун в Вайт Пик — тяжёлый труд, частый риск, изматывающий быт, всё это вынуждало местных посетителей искать быстрых и простых удовольствий, чтобы успеть насладиться и не затратить на это почти никаких сил, что пригодились бы за дверями заведения. Также это служило своеобразной гарантией того, что если ты не будешь отвечать ожиданиям, они вскоре будут направлены на кого-то ещё.

Васкес повертел стакан в пальцах, рассматривая коричневое пойло на просвет.

— Значит, они говорят с тобой?

— Да.

— Каждую ночь?

— Да.

— Что они хотят?

— Ничего.

— Так не бывает, — Васкес выпил и налил себе ещё. — Духам всегда что-то надо, так? — спросил он у Красного Урожая.

Тот отрицательно покачал головой, и Васкес фыркнул.

— А! Не важно! Говорю тебе, им что-то надо. Надо, чтобы их души упокоились. Тогда ты заснёшь спокойно. И тебя не пристрелит любой идиот. Всем мертвецам обязательно что-то надо от живых, сам подумай. Нам-то от них нихера не нужно.

Чизэму нечего было на это ответить. Он не верил в духов, но видел их каждую ночь. Если же он сошёл с ума, в чём был крепко убеждён, то делать теперь можно что угодно, всё равно пользы от него никакой. Чизэм достал из внутреннего кармана старое судебное поручение, которое получил ещё до Роуз Крик и ради которого они ехали в Вайт Пик, и, не разворачивая, сжёг его на свече.

— О чём вы говорите? — продолжал допрос Васкес.

— С Хорном мы говорили о его семье.

— Ну да, о тех, которые все умерли, — кивнул Васкес.

— Нет, они не умирали, он лишь упоминал, что у него была жена и дети, но я знаю, что он бросил дом, не жил вместе с ними около десяти лет или больше.

Васкес откинулся назад и торжествующе посмотрел на товарищей. Некоторое время он молчал, а потом не выдержал и спросил:

— Вы не понимаете, да?

— Он соскучился? — спросил Красный Урожай.

— Именно! — до чрезвычайности довольный собой Васкес достал из внутреннего кармана сигару и облизал её кончик. — Найдём семью Хорна, передадим привет, посмотрим, как живут, отдадим немного денег — и он отстанет.

Васкес раскурил сигару и выпустил облако дыма, которое всплывало всё выше и выше, смешиваясь с другими дымными клубами, и, наконец, влилось в общую мутную завесу, дрожащую под закопчённым потолком.

— Какая дыра, — Васкес ткнул пальцем вниз, к подножью холма, где рядом с дорогой, ведущей к горам, приткнулся маленький шахтёрский посёлок.

— Твоя деревня была богаче? — Сэм обернулся к приятелю.

— Пока её не сожгли гринго — да, — Васкес сплюнул, — у нас была церковь из белого камня. А здесь ты видишь хоть что-то каменное?

Сэм уставился вниз. Даже отсюда было видно, что дома обветшали, земля вокруг изошла и не могла родить ничего путного. Ветер носил меж стен клубы пыли, и его свист слышался даже с их возвышения.

— Только горы. — Он потёр подбородок и сжал поводья. — Давай покончим с этим быстрее, путь до Миннесоты далёк, и где искать там мать Фарадея, я понятия не имею.

— Духи приведут нас в нужное место, — Урожай сидел на лошади каменным изваянием. — Чем быстрее мы уберёмся отсюда, тем лучше. Больная земля, чувствуете запах?

— Ничего не чувствую, — Васкес снял шляпу и пожаловался невидимому собеседнику: — Создатель, ты видишь, как мне тяжело среди этих локос? Пошли им излечение и прекрати мои мучения. Аминь.

В грудь Чизэма словно кто-то стукнул, и он услышал справа от себя:

— Уточни, как прекратить. А то видел я твоего создателя — укокошит, и ты ничего ему не предъявишь: всё мерзавец правильно сделал, согласно мольбе!

— Ты слышал? — спросил Сэм.

— Что? — Васкес залез в карман и достал сигару.

— Голос Фарадея.

— Локо, ты и вправду безумен! Тишина вокруг, тишина! — Васкес пришпорил коня и первым порысил вниз, к дощатым развалюхам и флагу Невады.

Нужный дом ему показал единственный на всю улицу живой человек — старуха, пасшая у пруда двух гусей.

— Миссис Хорн и девочки дома, а хозяин и сыновья в шахте, — рассеянно прошамкала она и вернулась к своему занятию.

— Миссис Хорн? Хозяин? Что я не понимаю? — Васкес удивлённо посмотрел на Сэма. — Ту ли вдову Хорн мы нашли?

— Надеюсь, — Сэм слез с коня, взял его под уздцы и зашагал вдоль ряда домов к коричневому фанерному сооружению, слишком хлипкому для здешнего климата. Индеец и Васкес тоже спешились и отправились следом.

Над домом висела кривая вывеска «Лавка Хорн». Сэм остановился, подождал приятелей и толкнул дверь.

Тренькнул колокольчик. Внутри в полутьме виднелись прилавок и полки, заставленные коробками. Что за товар хранился в них, было не разглядеть — этикетки выцвели и чернила поблекли. Чизэм огляделся и пришёл к выводу, что лавка давно перестала служить своему прямому назначению. Похоже, сюда не меньше недели никто не заявлялся за покупками. Но вот лестница, ведущая на второй этаж, заскрипела, в нижнюю комнату спустилась девушка лет пятнадцати. Увидев троих незнакомых мужчин, она вскрикнула и скрылась наверху.

— Это моя младшая, вот ведь красотка!

Чизэм вздрогнул. Призрачный следопыт стоял в тёмном углу за прилавком и грустно смотрел ей вслед.

— Мисс, не бойтесь! — счастливец Васкес не видел призрака. — Мы друзья покойного мистера Хорна!

— Как-то неизящно вас представил мистер тексиканец, — за спиной Хорна нарисовался Гуди, такой же призрачно-серый. — Если ты, Джек, кому-то из них ещё дорог, заявление мистера Васкеса вызовет поток слёз.

— Заткнись! — рявкнул Сэм в угол.

— Не умно, — согласился Урожай. — О смерти надо говорить, когда собеседник готов, как провяленный бок лося.

— Через много лет, что ли? — Васкес пожал плечами. — Не вижу, чтобы мои слова тронули кого-то, кроме Сэма.

— Ублюдок всё верно выдал, что время терять. Тем более тётка именует себя вдовой, не без причины, думаю.

Чизэм задержал дыхание и зажмурился. Появление Фарадея было лишним в этом содоме. Он досчитал до десяти и открыл глаза. Васкес удивлённо смотрел на лестницу, откуда спускалась ещё не старая, довольно красивая женщина в чепце и с карабином в руках.

— С такой штукой неплохо вести бизнес, мэм! Это — мистер Чизэм, законный представитель Окружного суда Вичеты, штат Канзас, а также Арканзаса, Небраски и семи других штатов, я — Васкес, путешествую с мистером Чизэмом, а это — наш помощник.

Урожай, стоявший в тени за плечом Сэма, кивнул и не проронил ни слова.

— Простите, миссис Хорн, что явились без приглашения, и, боюсь, мы принесли не самые добрые вести, — Сэм вытащил ордер, подтверждавший его статус, и протянул женщине.

— Джек умер? — вдова опустила карабин.

— Да. Мы соболезнуем.

— Пустое. Для меня он давно мёртв.

— Зачем вы так? — не выдержал Васкес. — Он был неплохим человеком и умер как герой, защищая женщин и детей.

— Неплохим? Когда-то он, может, и был неплохим человеком, но потом он обезумел! Стал убийцей! Охотником за скальпами. Боже мой, да у него руки были по локоть в крови, и этими руками он прикасался ко мне, гладил по головам наших детей! Теми же руками, которыми убивал детей несчастных краснокожих!

— Он раскаивался, — начал Чизэм, но осёкся, наткнувшись на тяжёлый взгляд женщины.

— Может быть, мистер Чизэм. Может быть. Я не представляю, сколько грехов он должен был отмолить, чтобы Господь даровал ему прощение! Но в моём сердце ему прощения нет. Господь, он милостив. Он дал мне нового мужа, с которым я теперь смогу обвенчаться в церкви, дал дом. А что он дал Джеку?

— Друзей, которые проехали два штата, чтобы отдать вам его долю. Не хотите брать для себя, возьмите для его детей, — Сэм расстегнул сумку и вытащил кошель. — Не обижайте нас, если вы так сердиты на него.

— Да, я злюсь на Джека. Но вы видите, как мы живём, как бедно и голодно, и я, конечно, возьму эти деньги. И благодарна вам за проделанный путь. И за вашу преданность Джеку.

— Сестра, — Урожай вышел из-за спины Сэма и протянул женщине руку, — я воин. И команч. Я простил его. Он был великим воином. Он должен спокойно топтать траву в царстве мёртвых. Твоя обида не даст ему так ходить. Я простил его. Что он сделал, чтобы ты не могла простить?

Миссис Хорн застыла. Несколько минут она смотрела в тёмные глаза Урожая, потом неожиданно заплакала.

— Ты же можешь вспомнить, как любила его. Пожалуйста, вспомни.

— Пошли, пошли, эрманито, она вспомнит. Сэм, ждём тебя снаружи, — Васкес кивнул и вывел Урожая из лавки Хорнов.

— Миссис Хорн, если я смогу ещё вам чем-то помочь, вот адрес судьи Чандлера в Вичете. Напишите ему, он даст мне знать.

— Спасибо. Я даже не знаю, что ещё сказать. Этот мальчик… он прав, наверное, — она развязала узел на чепце и вытерла глаза. — Спасибо, мистер Чизэм. Я постараюсь его простить. Ведь я действительно так любила его. Так любила.

Чизэм поклонился и осторожно вышел за дверь.

 

**2\. Второй.**

Путь в Миннесоту был долгим и изматывающим. Ночи, которые удавалось спать без бесед с призраками, Чизэм мог сосчитать по пальцам двух рук, да и то оставить пару свободных пальцев. В остальных случаях сон перемежался разговорами — Фарадей был зол и груб, Робишо спокоен и рассудителен, часто шутил, как в прежние времена; это было приятнее, чем хамство Фарадея, хоть шутки все Сэм когда-то и слышал. А вот Хорн появляться перестал.

Именно то, что после визита в шахтёрский посёлок Хорн пропал и больше не объявлялся, дало Чизэму надежду, что от призраков можно избавиться.

Да. В том, что его осаждают призраки, Чизэм сомневаться перестал. В конце концов, когда еженощно ты слышишь голоса и видишь бестелесные тени, словно сотканные из дыма, рано или поздно привыкаешь к мысли, что мир не только материален.

Миннесота была прекрасна.

Сэм бывал здесь очень давно, но помнил великолепные леса и озёра, величественную красоту природы этого края. Тут ничего не менялось — дикие места, охотничьи угодья и тихая водная гладь, в этом краю Сэм дышал полной грудью, и отсюда сбежал Фарадей, как только повзрослел.

Около двух недель заняли поиски семьи Фарадея.

Все это время он, являясь Чизэму ночами, твердил почти одно и то же.

— Тащишься в эту дыру? — спрашивал он.

— Да. Я готов заехать и ещё дальше, только бы ты заткнулся.

— Там нечего делать.

— Там живёт твоя мать, мы отдадим ей часть денег из Роуз Крик; думаю, ты будешь доволен.

— Я мёртв, блядь, я не буду доволен!

— Раз мёртв, то замолчи и дай мне поспать.

Сэм переворачивался с бока на бок и молился, чтобы Фарадей исчез после того, как они встретятся с его матерью.

Место, где родился Фарадей, находилось в пяти милях к северу от маленького Блек-Лейк-Сити.

У матери Фарадея был длинный серый бревенчатый дом с крышей, поросшей мхом. Вокруг зеленела трава, лес, который обступил эту долину, покрылся к осени яркими рыжими и багряными пятнами. На их ярком фоне ветер трепал белые простыни, натянутые на верёвках за домом.

Чизэм на мгновение решил, что уехать из такого места может только сумасшедший. Фарадей и Робишо, к счастью, не являлись, словно затаившись, чтобы проявиться в самый неподходящий момент.

— Смотри, мать-то не одна, — тихонько свистнул Васкес, привстав на стременах.

Издалека лиц было не разобрать, но Сэм видел двух женщин, снимающих бельё с верёвок.

Урожай пустил лошадь вперёд, оставшиеся последовали его примеру.

— Мэм, — Чизэм спешился и заглянул за угол дома, — мы товарищи вашего сына.

Склонившаяся над бельевой корзиной полная пожилая женщина с тяжким вздохом разогнулась и, прижав ладони к пояснице, осторожно сделала несколько шагов им навстречу.

— Товарищи сына, но без моего сына, — сказала она, подойдя поближе.

— Да, мэм.

— Где этот урод?! — из-за простыни выглянула другая женщина, помоложе.

Васкес не удержался и громко свистнул.

На него смотрел Фарадей — та же комплекция, лицо и осанка, такой же широкий лоб, такие же грубые руки и, похоже, столь же волосатые. Копия Фарадей, но женщина — молодая, крепкая, с рыжими густыми волосами и белой кожей.

— Мы сожалеем, — Сэм снял шляпу и прижал её к груди. — Он погиб, защищая невинных, таких же, как вы, простых людей.

Мать Фарадея заплакала, закрыв лицо руками.

— Думаю, вы врёте. Этот чёртов козёл, мой брат, никого не захотел бы защитить, кроме своей задницы.

Сестра Фарадея обняла мать за плечи и повела к дому.

— Не знал, что у Джо была сестра, — заметил Васкес негромко.

— Нет у него сестры! — рявкнула девица. — Я ему запретила быть моим братом!

Чизэм с товарищами направились за женщинами.

— Он был хорошим человеком, пожертвовал собой, многих спас.

Сестра Фарадея усадила плачущую мать в угол и встала между ней и незваными гостями.

— Он был скотиной и вором! Если вдруг решил исправиться, то, может быть, заслужил в аду сковородку поменьше.

Васкес хмыкнул, без спроса отодвинул табурет и сел.

В углу привычно сгустились тени, и Чизэм глубоко вздохнул. Он украдкой взглянул на Урожая — возможно, индеец всё-таки что-то заметит, ведь их народ накоротке с загробным миром. Но Красный Урожай безучастно жевал табак и оглядывал пустые кухонные полки.

— Эта корова думает, что она баба, — услышал Чизэм из угла. Тень Фарадея дрожала и переливалась. — Нет у меня сестры. Мать есть, как у всех. Сестры нет, она сама так сказала.

— А я вижу удивительно похожую на тебя мадмуазель, — словно подначивая, прошелестел голос Гуднайта.

— Хер тебе, а не мумузель.

— Вы же близнецы, верно? — не унимался призрак Гуднайта.

Васкес тем временем попросил воды, неприветливая сестра Фарадея налила каждому по стакану, а Чизэм всё слушал и слушал препирательства своих невидимых спутников.

— Она — моё проклятие, — раздражённо отвечал Фарадей, — как выскочила из чрева за мной, так и не отлипала всё детство. Плевалась, доносила, царапалась, как кошка, верещала, как свинья. Изгадила мне лучшие годы в родительском доме. Нет у меня сестры. Тем более близнеца, ты хоть представляешь себе бабу с моей рожей?

Призрачный Гуднайт хохотнул, и Чизэму показалось, что он различает в темном сгустке кривую ухмылку старого друга.

— Конечно, представляю, прямо сейчас смотрю на это чудо природы.

— Знаешь, а пошёл ты! — Фарадей замолчал, и Сэму удалось, наконец, вслушаться в то, что говорила сестра.

— …никогда тут не было никого, даже соседей. Мы всё сами делали. Земли много, а работать на ней некому! Мы с матерью из сил давно выбились, да кого это интересует? Но останавливаться нельзя. Хожу на охоту, пашу землю, сею, убираю. Всё спасибо этому уроду.

Васкес сидел, подперев кулаком голову, и внимательно слушал.

— И что растёт у вас, Бет?

Сэм потер подбородок, стараясь сосредоточиться. Женщина уже назвала им своё имя, а он всё прослушал, с недавних пор он сам себя не узнавал.

— Капуста. Прёт, как ненормальная. Бобы. Джошу не нравилось работать на ферме. Можно подумать, кому-то нравится!

— Мне нравится, — Васкес широко улыбнулся.

Мать Фарадея не обращала на разговор никакого внимания, она тихо плакала в углу, и, похоже, дочь не торопилась её утешать. Пора было заканчивать визит.

— Мы приехали сюда, чтобы отдать вам заработанные вашим братом деньги, — сказал Сэм.

— Этот козёл никогда ничего не заработал! — Бет, которая вроде бы немного успокоилась, разошлась вновь. — Он всё воровал! Он моё будущее украл! Знаете, что сделал ваш дружок? Спёр моё приданое! Весь кошелёк, который мать собирала мне на свадьбу. В наш день рождения, стукнуло пятнадцать, он его выкрал и сбежал! Дал дёру, как из тюрьмы! Вместе с моим приданым!

Чизэму показалось, что она сейчас расплачется, но глаза Бет были сухими, хотя лицо стало пунцовым.

— Да зачем тебе приданое? Мало, что ли, мужиков вокруг? — Васкес встал и взялся за свою шляпу.

— Ну и кто же? — сестра Фарадея сложила руки на груди, став ещё больше похожа на покойного брата. — Кто бы женился на мне без приданого? Давай, говори, друг моего брата, что б тебя!

— Да кто угодно! — вспылил Васкес.

— Вот деньги, — Сэм обернулся и посмотрел на Урожая, которому вся история неудач Бет, казалось, была безразлична. Тот достал из сумки крупный кошель и положил на стол.

Бет на деньги и не взглянула.

Она продолжала зло таращиться на поднявшегося из-за стола Васкеса.

— Ну и кто же? — повторила она свой вопрос.

— Да хоть бы и я! — Васкес тоже скрестил руки на груди и с вызовом уставился на Бет.

Мать Фарадея перестала рыдать и отняла руки от мокрого лица.

— Чингадо, ты — осёл, — тень Фарадея прервала молчание, и в голосе призрака читалось восхищение безумством боевого товарища.

Некоторое время в комнате было тихо, затем Чизэм встал и сообщил, что им пора ехать.

На этот раз его услышали.

Они вышли во двор и взялись отвязывать лошадей, но, когда Чизэм уже сел верхом, Васкес всё ещё стоял на земле.

— Я остаюсь, — сказал он, — поезжайте без меня.

— Большая женщина. Хорошая, — наконец заговорил Красный Урожай.

— Ты уверен? — уточнил Сэм.

— Уверен, тут самое место — никого нет, женщина горячая, земля плодовитая, никто искать не будет, деньги есть.

Чизэм протянул Васкесу руку.

— Удачи тебе.

 

**3\. Третий**

— Мне не нравится это место, — Урожай брезгливо осмотрелся и принюхался, — запах мерзкий.

Сэм огляделся. Бар как бар. Почище многих, тех, которые они посетили за три месяца бесплодных поисков. Гуди, казалось, смеялся над ними. Только они встречали упоминание его имени рядом с каким-то другим, как оказывалось, что человек этот давно мёртв, или умер вот прямо на прошлой неделе, или его никто не видел лет десять, а то и дольше.

— И все на нас смотрят. Странно.

— Негр и индеец, ничего странного. Я бы забеспокоился, если б на нас никто не обратил внимания. Юг.

— Долго мы будем ждать?

— Мистер Литгоу назначил встречу здесь. Он — последняя надежда отыскать кого-то из близких Гуди или друзей. Я буду ждать сколько понадобится. Но ты можешь вернуться в отель.

— Хорошо.

Индеец кивнул и исчез. Сэма восхищало, с какой скоростью исчезал Урожай: вот только сидел здесь и — пустой стул вместо человека. Хотя как же. Пустой. С его-то везеньем.

— Литгоу… Литгоу… Кажется, говорил тебе о таком. Большего сплетника во всём полку не было, — Гуди поморщился, — всё про всех знал. Таскался за мной хвостом, но ты же помнишь, я себе спутников всегда выбирал сам.

— Глупости. Я тебя вытащил из Дугласа, и мы потом сколько лет дружили, пятнадцать?

— Было бы пятнадцать, не отвлеки ты меня от обдирания простофиль в Вулкано Спрингс. Но ты и не был никогда моим спутником. С тобой скучно, Сэм. Сэм Чизэм. Вот даже сейчас сидишь, тянешь свой виски, никакой фантазии. Закажи скотч с текилой и содовой! Тебе туда порубят лимон, о… Напиток богов. Впрочем, вряд ли, здесь все трезвые и скучные, как ты. Так что — только дружба.

— Гадость, о которой ты упомянул, в бокале каждого второго. Исчезни, прошу тебя, мне нужно сосредоточиться.

— А меня нет, — Робишо улыбнулся и стряхнул с воображаемой сигары призрачный пепел. — Есть только ты, ты и твои демоны.

Сэм закрыл глаза. Досчитал до десяти и затем открыл. Стул напротив был пуст. Он огляделся. С уходом Урожая мужчины в баре потеряли к нему интерес. Кто-то спросил о нём бармена, тот ответил, что чёрный джентльмен ожидает мистера Литгоу, и всё. Сэм подумал, что бар действительно странный. Никто не дерётся, сидят по двое, редко по трое, иногда поднимаются на верхний этаж и спускаются где-то через полчаса, тихо разговаривают, и, невзирая на отвратительные смеси в стаканах, пьяных Сэм не заметил. Прав, прав Урожай, непонятное место. Зато можно спокойно поговорить, столы разделены перегородками, никто в душу не полезет.

Сэм вздохнул. Время от времени ему хотелось плюнуть на всё, пожертвовать долю Стрелка какой-нибудь католической церкви, но, когда он рассказал о своём плане индейцу, тот скептически пожал плечами. И Сэм не стал спорить. Нашёл этого Литгоу и послал записку о встрече. И теперь он здесь.

— Вот вы где!

Сэм поднял голову. Перед ним стоял голубоглазый светловолосый гигант со свёрнутым набок носом, в клетчатом сюртуке, с портфелем под мышкой.

— Я — Гарольд Литгоу, редактор «Нью-Орлеан кроникалс».

— Сэм Чизэм, официальный представитель закона из Вичеты, штат Канзас, но здесь я по частному делу.

Мистер Литгоу заметно расслабился, сел, крикнул бармену «как обычно, Майкл» и вежливо наклонил голову, показывая, что он весь внимание.

— Мистер Литгоу, вы были сослуживцем моего покойного друга, Филипа Робишо, известного как Гуднайт Робишо, и, говорят, хорошо его знали.

— Покойного? Как вы сказали, покойного?

— Видишь, Сэм, он ещё и глухой. И ты будешь верить словам такого человека, — Гуди встал за спиной собеседника Чизэма и скривился.

— Боже мой! Ангел смерти! Гуднайт Робишо… Как он погиб? Это поразительно!

— Вы считаете смерть чем-то необыкновенным?

— Я? Нет, о боже, нет! Но вы не понимаете: умирали все вокруг него, а Гуди, простите, мистер Робишо, он был жив! Он всегда оставался жив, хотя да вы просто не представляете, из каких переделок он выходил целым и невредимым!

— Я ему не Гуди! Как бы этому типу не хотелось меня так называть!

— Вы были друзьями во время службы? — Сэм внимательно смотрел на расстроенное лицо собеседника.

— Я? Нет, кто я такой, чтобы великий Ангел смерти накрыл меня своим крылом, — голос Литгоу был полон разочарования и странной грусти. — Он уже тогда был легендой, а я — мелким писарем. С ним дружил Колин МакКормак. Необыкновенный человек, он был капитаном Луизианских тигров, силач, красавец, волосы чёрные, глаза как каштаны, при Шарлсберге ему оторвало голову ядром. Ангел смерти был рядом, на метр правее — и погиб бы он, а так Гуднайта отшвырнуло на мягкую землю и ни царапины, представляете? Он не пошёл в госпиталь, взял винтовку и убил пятнадцать янки! Непревзойдённый стрелок.

— Врёт. Я был метрах в двадцати. И стрелки лучше меня были. Немного кто, но были.

— Очень интересно, — кивнул Сэм. — А может, вы знаете каких-то ещё его друзей? Может, они выжили, и я смогу отдать им долю Гуднайта и успокоить свою совесть?

— Нет, — Гарольд вздохнул. — Кроме Колина было ещё трое. Не поймите меня неправильно, я не то чтобы следил, хотя… Я попал на войну мальчишкой и совершенно очаровался его образом. Вы меня понимаете? Когда перед глазами герой, воевать как-то легче.

— Лез ко мне, словно щенок. Не слушай его, Сэм, он тебе не поможет!

— Второго звали Рой. Рой Мерридит. Трубач. Тонкий, очень красивый брюнет, про него ходили разные слухи. Ну, вы понимаете, он был изящный, как куколка, вокруг война, а он — музыкант. Но когда Рой с Гуднайтом подружились — всё. С мистером Робишо никто не связывался. Кому охота проснуться с пулей в черепе. Мерридит погиб в январе шестьдесят четвёртого. Утонул в болоте. На марше. Увязла телега с инструментами музыкантов, её начали доставать, вечер, суета, когда вытащили, его рядом не было. Только сапог торчал, — Гарольд промокнул лоб. — Мой скотч с лимоном? Спасибо, Майкл.

— А где находился Гуди?

— Мистер Робишо? В голове колонны. Он узнал о гибели Роя только на следующий день.

Сэм посмотрел за спину газетчика, но там никого не было.

— Вы так хорошо всё помните.

— Я не хорошо помню. Я забыть не могу, — Гарольд усмехнулся. — Третьего друга мистера Робишо звали Стенли Хоуп. Разведчик. У него лицо было белое, как лист лотоса. Чёрные кудри и чёрные усы. Охотник из Техаса. Они с Ангелом часто вместе ходили в разведку. Там Стенли и встретил свою пулю. А Гуди, простите, мистер Робишо, прыгнул в воду и проплыл вниз по течению три километра, выбрался на берег на стороне янки, убил северянина, надел его форму и вернулся обратно через линию фронта. Стенли был очень весёлым. Всё время насвистывал. И так радовался, что мистер Робишо подружился с ним.

Но недолго. Четвертым другом Ангела смерти стал Чарли. Чарли Скотт. Мистер Робишо не хотел с ним общаться, но тот был даже прилипчивее меня. Ваш… наш… Гуднайт Робишо был как магнит. Чарли казался бессмертным, истинно говорю, его пули боялись, а он — он не боялся ничего! Вообще ничего! Он смеялся над смертью. Я думаю, мистер Робишо его поэтому подпустил к себе. Но Чарли пропорол сапог ржавым гвоздём. Нога начала краснеть, он не хотел говорить, что с ним что-то не так, а когда Гуднайт заметил и оттащил Чарли в госпиталь — было поздно. Ногу отрезали, но смерть уже попала в живот. Чарли сгорел за две недели. Он лежал в гробу, так похожий на Эдгара По. И всё. Больше мистер Робишо ни с кем не дружил. Решил, что приносит смерть. Я и так, и этак. Но он меня прогнал.

— Мальчишка. Совсем мальчишка. С меня было достаточно трупов.

Гуди снова появился за плечом газетчика.

— А знаете, ведь на войне история не закончилась. Мне говорили — да, признаться, я и после войны жадно ловил все сведения об Ангеле смерти, — какой-то человек вытащил его из концлагеря Дуглас. Где, заметьте, он выжил вопреки всему. Они были какое-то время компаньонами, охотниками за головами, совсем недолго, потом его товарищ решил начать новую жизнь, и их с семьёй всех повесили. Представляете? Получается, Ангел смерти убил и своего последнего друга.

— Вот это поворот! Сэм! Что он несёт?! Неужели твоя история известна вот так?

— Нет. Некто Бартоломью Боуг со своей армией напал на маленький городок и вырезал половину жителей. В том числе семью друга Гуди. А самого друга пытал, но во время экзекуции Боуга призвали дела. Он велел вешать друга Гуди медленно, а сам уехал. И увёз большую часть своих людей. На несчастье оставшихся, мистер Робишо решил в тот день навестить своего друга. Навестить меня. Уверяю вас, мистер Литгоу. Меня он не убил. Он меня спас.

— Вот ведь…

— Простите, господа, мистер Литгоу, пришёл Адам и ждёт вас наверху.

— Я не знаю, мы закончили?

— Да. — Сэм встал. — Я благодарен вам, мистер Литгоу, позволите оплатить ваш скотч?

Гарольд опустил ресницы, кивнул и поклонился. Затем, пожелав Сэму счастливой дороги, он отправился к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж.

Сэм достал деньги, заверил бармена, что ему больше ничего не нужно, распрощался и вышел из бара. Через десяток метров мимо него прошли две монахини, почему-то презрительно сплюнувшие на его приветствие. Сэм задумался.

— Не обращай внимания. Ханжи. А Литгоу… Видел бы ты его тогда. Нескладный, тощий, голова на тонкой шее. Хорошо, что остался жив.

Сэм некоторое время шёл молча. Затем остановился.

— И я? Хорошо, что я жив? Гуди, ты как дружил со всеми этими людьми? Ты членосос? Я тебе верил. Я спал с тобой рядом. Я доверял тебе.

— И чем? Чем я подвёл твоё доверие?

Никогда ещё с момента появления призраков в жизни Сэма тот так не желал остаться в одиночестве.

— Ты не тот, за кого себя выдавал.

— Не знал, что выдавал себя вообще за кого-то. Прежде всего, разве не был я твоим другом?

— Не знаю, Филип. Уже не знаю.

— Или, может быть, я не был снайпером?

— Мы оба знаем, кем ты оказался в итоге. По крайней мере, теперь я знаю.

— Интересно, что именно этот факт обо мне ты выбрал, чтобы подвести итог моей жизни.

— Ты сам сюда меня привёл. Скажи тогда зачем?

— И не думал даже, — тень Робишо следовала за Чизэмом. — Мне спокойно лежится в мягкой земле рядом с Билли. Зачем тащиться в эту дыру?

— Твой Билли такой же, как и все они, — Чизэм махнул рукой в сторону бара.

— Мой Билли — моё дело.

— Выходит, ты хотел, чтобы я узнал твою суть? — Чизэм пересёк улицу и через задворки вышел на пустошь, взобрался на холм, откуда открывался вид на Санта Роза Сити, и, наконец, остановился. — Ты за этим преследуешь меня каждую чёртову ночь? Я оплатил долг перед Хорном и Фарадеем, но ты? Кому отдать твои деньги? Шлюхам с яйцами?!

Призрак Робишо был едва виден на фоне огней салунов и баров, но Сэм всё равно заметил, что тот ухмыльнулся.

— Мне жаль, от тебя я ничего не хотел; от некоторых других — да, но не от Сэма Чизэма. И уж тем более не после своей кончины.

— Да неужели?! И что же тогда, надо, чтобы я узнал ещё одну твою тайну? Ну? Чего я ещё о тебе не знаю?!

Призрак Гуднайта оказался совсем близко. Так близко, что Чизэм почувствовал, как воздух холодеет у его лица.

— Ты же знаешь, что призраков не существует, — тихо, словно по секрету, сообщил Робишо.

— Знаю… — ответил Сэм и закрыл глаза, чтобы не смотреть на того, кто так его подвёл.

— И это правда. Их нет, Сэм. Ты беседуешь с голосом внутри себя. А я остался с Билли в Роуз Крик. Ты отвёз деньги вдове Хорна и простил себя за его смерть. Ты отдал долг и Васкеса семье Фарадея, и тебя не грызёт совесть за кончину Джо. Я — членосос. Что тогда скорбеть обо мне? Нечего.

Чизэм снова открыл глаза.

— Как я устал от…— он осёкся и посмотрел по сторонам. Затем сел на землю и по привычке сжал горло ладонью. Вокруг яростно стрекотали сверчки, но больше никаких звуков слышно не было, да и вид на Санта Роза Сити стал удивительно ясным. Но странное дело — скорбь по мерзавцу Робишо осталась с Сэмом.

Кто-то когда-то сказал Сэму фразу: «Друзей нет, врагов нет. Врагов нет? Живых — нет». Тогда он удивился, а сейчас мог бы добавить: «Если вам кажется, что кто-то разговаривает с вами по ночам, чаще всего это означает, что вы слышите самого себя».

Живых нет.


End file.
